A different way
by kristie.syda
Summary: What if Klaus never was running from anyone? What if Mikel or Silas never existed? What if Klaus was truly the most dangerous creature in the world?...This story takes place after Klaus figures out how to create hybrids (season 3/episode 5). This is a different way things could have went. - I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries -
1. Chapter 1

"Is that what this is about? your obsession with hybrids…..you just don't want to be alone? Rebekah asked her older brother

"What I want… is to take my girl, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town" Klaus said while turning around and staring at the ground for a second

"You know, Why don't you, uh, Why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena" he added.

Rebekah jumped down off the black truck she had been sitting on while they were waiting outside the hospital. She started walking toward the direction of the the truck with their family in it, as she passed Klaus she gave him a look but kept going. But then she finally found the courage and turned around.

"Nik, I want to stay" she said

"why would you want to stay here?" klaus asked

"you got what you finally wanted…..and I helped you, even after you daggered me. I want to start living my life. I want to have a normal life. this town is perfect" she stated her case.

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts to make his decision. I did finally break the curse and figured out how to create other hybrids. She is my little sister. he thought to himself.

"Very well" klaus said

Rebekah's eyes grew wider with joy. she couldn't believe he finally let her have her way and supported her. she ran over to him, smiling and trying to hug him.

"Finally, this is it Nik! we can finally start living" she yelled with happiness still trying to hug him, but klaus was trying to back up, Klaus really wasn't the hugging type.

"Not just yet little sister, Not until I build my hybrid army, then I can finally relax, But i need you to do me one last favor….. since your going to be living here" he said

"Of course! anything big brother" Rebekah said while nodding.

"I want you to keep an eye on my hybrid, Tyler and I'm going to have Stefan to keep an eye on Elena….Im still leaving to create my hybrids and I don't need the extra baggage."

"I will send some guys over here while I'm gone… to start building a place for us to live….but until then I'm sure the Salvatores won't mind if you stay with them for a bit." he added

Rebekah started to nod in agreement with him, she was still smiling. "I will go find Stefan and let him know everything." she said as she turned around. about that time Klaus felt someone coming up behind him, he started to smirk.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus said with that smirk

"Where is she?" damon asked in a hurry

"Elena?…..Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." klaus replied while he stepped to the middle of Damon's path, but that didn't make damon stop

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." klaus said while putting his hand on Damon's chest, blocking him from going any further

"You'll have to kill me" Damon said pushing up against him

"Oh, I would love to kill you, But I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word. Thats why I'm going to offer you a deal of peace" said Klaus, Damon stopped trying to get passed him for a minute to listen. Damon would do anything to keep klaus from killing Elena.

"It turns out…the doppleganger is more valuable to me alive then dead. and since we both want the same thing, I don't think you would mind keeping an eye on her while I'm gone for a bit" klaus said

"And then what happens when u come back" damon asked

"All I need is Elena's blood, I will collect a couple of blood bags and leave again, nobody gets hurt" klaus replied

damon thought about it for a second, she will stay alive and what are a couple of blood bags.

"Deal" Damon said while he shook Klaus's hand.

Klaus moved out of Damon's path letting him go see Elena. Any other day he would have just killed Damon…But today was a good day and he was glad that he finally gets to create his hybrid army.

Rebekah had ran back to the school to try to find Stefan but had stumbled upon tyler and caroline kissing in the hallway.

"This is going to be an amazing year" tyler said to caroline and they began to hug.

"Aww how sweet" Rebekah interrupted trying to be smart. Caroline and tyler jumped.

"Tyler, I need to speak to you and Stefan about Klaus's plans….Alone" she added in looking at caroline.

"Leave us alone" caroline stated back

"Actually, I need to talk to klaus care…..I will see you tomorrow" tyler said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then vamp sped with Rebekah off.

What the hell? she thought to herself. No way tyler could have just been so good to her not even five seconds ago and now he just throws her to the side. Caroline was pissed. but she wanted to go to the hospital and check on Elena anyways. so she decided to just let him run off with Rebekah and she vamp sped to the hospital.

Klaus was waiting out on the parking lot, he had told damon to bring the blood bags out to him as he goes to get Elena. He notice the blonde baby vampire that was one of Elena's friends passing through the parking lot. she had looked worried.

"She's ok" Klaus yelled out to her. he doesn't know why he yelled that, he guessed he was just bored.

Caroline jumped and looked over at klaus soon as he yelled out.

"What are you doing here? Tyler left me, to go talk to you" she said trying not to let her fear show.

he vamp sped right in front of her face.

"Is that so?" he asked her with a smirk, amused that the sire bond must be working. that was the only thing stopping him from ripping her out for questioning him like that. He was the original hybrid and he doesn't let anyone talk to him like that, not even his siblings.

"Yes" she replied back softly with fear

"he said he felt better after you turned him…..he probably wants to know why" she added in with confidence this time.

"I gave him a gift, he no longer is tied to the moon to change, I took away all his pain of being a werewolf" klaus replied with a smile, he waited over 1000 years to break the curse on him so he could create Hybrids and everything is starting to fall into place for once.

"well, I guess your not so bad after all" caroline said as she started to walk away. she was glad tyler didn't have to go through the pain of transforming every full moon cause she had been with him while he changed and she felt bad for him every time. but she didn't want to get to friendly with Klaus so she walked away.

Klaus was left confused. Does she really think I'm not bad? even after everything I have done? I even was going to sacrifice her to break the curse? and Did she really just walk away from like that? he thought to himself. he had to find out more about her. Girls usually don't walk away from Klaus, they are normally trying to win over his attention. Who was this baby vampire?


	2. Chapter 2

_*The Next Day*_

"So what? Just be used as a human blood bag?" Elena asked

"Yes" Damon replied to her, looking straight at her

Elena rolled her eyes

"Wouldn't you rather give Klaus a couple blood bags? then fighting him off everyday and putting your loved ones in danger?…plus we got Stefan back" he stated

Elena shook her head as she sat down on the sofa, it made her head hurt when she thought about Stefan.

"Whats the point of having him back? when he isn't even his self?" she replied

"Relax. As soon as Klaus gets back….. will make him turn Stefan's emotions back on" he said as he sat down next to her.

Elena took a big breathe in as she nodded and said "Okay".

_*Three weeks later*_

"Uggh! Barbie KLaus is getting on my nerves so bad" caroline stated as she sat down in the booth at the mystic grill with her friends Bonnie and Elena.

"What is she up to now?" asked bonnie

"She is trying to take over the party planning committee…..if my cheer squad wasn't bad enough" she answered

"Just endure it for a little while longer Care, cause as soon as Klaus comes back I'm rewriting our terms for the "peace treaty" we have" Elena replied

"And what if he doesn't agree" caroline asked

"Then i will turn into a vampire and he won't be able to create any more hybrids" Elena replied as she smiled

Caroline and Bonnie started smiling with her... knowing she was joking around

"yeah, cause then he will kill you and this whole town" caroline laughed back

"Klaus would never do that" Bonnie said joking and laughing along with the other girls

About that time, Tyler walked up. "Klaus would never do what?" he asked

"Nothing Tyler" Caroline replied back to him rolling her eyes.

"Know I heard something about Klaus…what is it? Tyler pushed for an answer

"What is up with you Tyler?" Elena asked curiously "Why do you care about Klaus?" she added in as Damon walked up to the group to talk to Elena.

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked away without answering her.

"Tyler, don't be like that….We were kidding" Caroline yelled but he just kept walking and she let him go without chasing after him.

"Who stole his doggy bone?" Damon asked referring to tyler walking away as soon as he walked up. trying to be smart.

"Did I say something wrong?" Elena asked looking at Caroline

"No, its just… since Tyler has become a hybrid, he acts like Klaus did a wonderful thing, by turning him and I guess he is so thankful that he doesn't have to turn on a full moon. he just takes up for Klaus sometimes" she answered

"Sounds like he is trying to seek acceptance from his master" damon said

"what is that suppose to mean?" asked Elena

"means he is sired" he answered

"sired to klaus because klaus's blood is what created him, its really rare but maybe not so much in hybrids" he added.

"Great, so he is klaus's bitch" caroline stated

"so how do I fix him?" caroline asked

"Get a new boyfriend" damon answered making caroline roll her eyes

"Don't worry care….i will just make this one of my terms" Elena said with a smirk

"Klaus has no control over this" damon stated

"fantastic" caroline said while she was getting up to go find and fuss at Tyler

As caroline talked to Tyler, he reassured her that Klaus has no control over him and that he was choosing to be nice to klaus cause he was grateful for him taking away the pain. she respected his opinion as his girlfriend she thought she would be supportive. But she still didn't like it…But decided it would be stupid to break up with him over a little thing they could get over with time. They began to hug and kiss until Tyler's phone started to ring.

Tyler answered, it was Rebekah telling him to come over to her house, that she had some news from Klaus. Caroline was starting to regret what she just had told him about her supporting him.

"Meet me tonight" he said, he could tell she was getting upset that he had to go.

"for what?" she asked rollin her eyes

"tonight is the first full moon. we can lay on the ground and gaze at the stars and the bright full moon. without me having to turn and trying to attack you" he said to her making her eyes widen

"Wow, you are amazing" she said back to him smiling and happy again

Later on that Night Caroline was laying out in a huge open field where she told Tyler to meet her. It was a full moon so they didn't needed to be in a locked up area, open field was perfect, with a perfect view of the moon. She had brought a couple of blood bags so they could snack while they gazed at the stars together. she thought about how tyler was the best as she waited.

twenty minutes went by….she checked her phone for any messages or replies back from Tyler. she was starting to get worried. Where is he? she thought

another ten minutes went by. she decided to call him. it rang and rang no answer. she called again and it went straight to voicemail that time. OH MY GOSH! ok now I'm pissed. I mean its one thing to freaking stand me up but to ignore me. She folded the blanket and grabbed her basket and started to vamp speed. she was just going to go home but she just had to Know if Tyler was cheating on her with Rebekah so decided to stop by Rebekah's new mansion that klaus had some of his minions to build for them. It was the biggest mansion in town and Caroline also wanted to see what it looked like inside anyways. As she walked up the driveway she could hear loud music coming from inside.

Theres a party! and I wasn't invited! she thought to herself. she was starting to become filled with rage. Tyler better not be with any girls. she thought. she rang the door bell. no answer….she started pounding on the door.

"Tyler I know your in there." she yelled…..she didn't really know if he was but thats the last place he told her he was going.

Suddenly the door open.

"Klaus! your back" caroline said jumping back

"Did you miss me….Love?" klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline didn't really know how to answer that….so she just ignored it.

"Im looking for Tyler, is he in there?" she asked trying to peak in around Klaus

"What do you want with my hybrid" he asked her curiously

"Well he is my boyfriend" she replied back

Klaus took a sip of his bourbon he had in his hand.."Well isn't he lucky" he stated with a smile trying to flirt. Klaus never really had to flirt, girls usually chased after him but something was different with this baby vampire. He spent 1000 years, focused on breaking the curse and creating his army and for the first time, he had time and a clear head to notice a girl. And that girl so happened to be Caroline and he wanted her to notice him for some reason.

Caroline was confused…is he flirting with me? Ah! he is just drunk. she thought to herself. but in that moment she had heard tyler in the background with her vamp hearing and he was talking to Rebekah. she became jealous and started to flirt back.

"I don't know… is he lucky?" she asked him while smiling.

Oh gosh! don't flirt with him. the bad guy. I shouldn't even flirt with anybody…I'm with tyler. she thought to herself.

"I think so" klaus answered with a big smile. he couldn't believe caroline was actually smiling back at him. he couldn't believe he actually liked making her smile. it made him feel good. better than him being able to create hybrids. made him feel alive. he had to know more about this girl.

Caroline quickly snapped out of their daze at each other. she couldn't do that to Tyler. "Tyler" she yelled out as he passed in front of her view. he quickly snapped his head at the doorway and saw Klaus and caroline at talking to each other.

"Care, what are you doing here" he asked her, happy to see her. Drunk and hugging her. Klaus backed up and back into the house as he felt the awkwardness.

"Nice talking to you" Klaus said to Caroline

"What am I doing here? Tyler, what are you doing here? you was supposed to meet me to stare at the stars together" caroline yelled

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Care….I guess I forgot…as soon as I got here Klaus showed up and said he wanted to celebrate and wanted all his hybrids to have a good time and get drunk tonight" Tyler explained

Caroline started to walk off, even though he apologized…still wasn't right of him to forget about her like that.

"Care" Tyler yelled for her. He wanted to chase after her but thought he should tell Klaus bye first.

"I have to go" Tyler told Klaus

"Why?" Klaus asked

"The party is just beginning" he added in. while pointing at a couple of hot girls that just walked in.

"My girlfriend will dump me…..If I stay and not talk to her. She is pissed. I accidentally stood her up tonight" he explained

"she will be fine…Tyler, I want you to have a good time here and celebrate with your new pack" Klaus told him with a smirk

Tyler nodded in agreement, Klaus is right, she will be ok tomorrow. i will talk to her then. he thought to himself as he walked away to join in on the fun

Klaus just stood there with a smirk on his face. Watchin all his hybrids having fun. Watching what he created… Now all he could do was think about was the baby vampire. And how he wanted to break Tyler and her up. I bet, then she would like me and beg for my attention. He thought to himself. Sounds like a challenge he couldn't turn down.


End file.
